


Ténèbres

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: En une nuit, il a tout perdu. Alors que Naruto s'est tourné vers la lumière, lui a choisi les ténèbres. Sans espoir de rédemption ?





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Ténèbres

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

 

****Chapitre un : Ma voie du ninja** **

 

 

En ce temps-là, j'étais heureux.

En ce temps-là, mon cœur était inondé de lumière.

En ce temps-là, je n'avais pas tout perdu.

Je suis né dans la prestigieuse famille des Uchiwa. Longtemps, j'ai cru que notre clan était l'élite du village de Konoha, le plus respecté. Je n'avais que deux ou trois ans et déjà je savais que nous vivions dans un monde de shinobis. Je voulais d'autant plus devenir ninja que j'avais un modèle. Mon grand frère, Itachi.

Lui qui était si doué, brûlait toutes les étapes. Son Sharingan, caractéristique de notre clan, il l'avait maîtrisé à huit ans. J'attendais impatiemment qu'il rentre le soir de l'académie ninja pour qu'il m'apprenne des choses, comme la nature du chakra. Lorsque je fus un peu plus âgé, il m'initia au lancer de shuriken.

Je l'avoue, j'appréciais beaucoup ces moments où nous étions entre frères. Les amusantes parties de cache-cache avaient laissé la place à des leçons qui m'intéressaient au plus haut point. C'est que moi aussi, je voulais progresser. Franchir les paliers, genin, chûnin puis jônin. Et plus, qui sait ?

Malheureusement, depuis qu'il avait été nommé capitaine des forces spéciales ANBU (à treize ans!), Itachi avait de moins de moins de temps à me consacrer. J'avais sept ans, l'âge de l'entrée à l'académie, et j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'il soit plus disponible pour moi. Avec lui comme professeur, je ne pouvais que progresser !

C'est ainsi que je guettais chaque occasion de m'accaparer mon frère. Mais, le plus souvent, il se contentait de me promettre la prochaine fois en tapotant sur mon front. Cette manie avait tendance à m'exaspérer, néanmoins sans elle, ce n'aurait pas été Itachi.

Un jour, pourtant, il me fit peur. Vraiment peur. Des membres du clan l'avaient accusé d'y être pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Sishui Uchiwa, lequel était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Et lui, Itachi, leur mit une telle correction... Il eut ensuite des paroles étranges, en présence de notre père. Que se passait-il ? Itachi se rebellait-il ? Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait mais je ne pouvais rester silencieux et j'intervins. Aussitôt mon frère changea d'attitude et, s’agenouillant en signe de repentance, s'excusa pour son attitude. Bien évidemment, père lui pardonna. Tout cela était à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue, bientôt, ce serait oublié.

C'est alors qu'Itachi me lança un regard... qui me glaça d'effroi. Sa pupille... ce n'était pas un Sharingan ordinaire. Et c'était la première fois qu'il me regardait ainsi, avec cet air sévère. Non... j'avais dû mal voir. Mon grand frère m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, je le savais bien.

Et vint la nuit où mourut mon enfance.

C'était le soir. Je me dépêchais de rentrer après un entraînement de lancer de shuriken. En arrivant dans le quartier réservé au clan, j'eus la surprise de constater que tout était silencieux. Où étaient les gens qui se promenaient dans l'air nocturne, les bavardages, les rires ?

Ah mon Dieu mais... Il y avait quelqu'un par terre. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dormir là, à même le sol ! Je jetai un regard aux alentours et découvris avec une stupéfaction mêlée de terreur qu'il y avait d'autres corps gisant là. Je reconnus, entre autres, mon oncle et ma tante.

Soudain, mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Mes parents, où étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ? Il fallait que je les voie !

Je me précipitai dans notre maison, ouvrit une porte...

Combien de fois, par la suite, ai-je rêvé que je n'avais jamais fait ce geste, jamais pénétré dans cette pièce ?

Devant moi, mon père et ma mère. A terre. Immobiles. Oh non, non ! Pas eux ! Qui avait pu ? Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité.

Itachi ! Lui allait pouvoir me dire ce qui s'était passé, quels monstres avaient ainsi éliminé les membres du clan.

Lorsque enfin je compris... je crus devenir fou.

Itachi, que t'arrive-t-il ? Toi mon grand frère, que j'aime et en qui j'ai confiance. Je veux devenir comme toi quand je serai grand. Alors pourquoi ces mots si durs ? Pourquoi me montrer cette horreur ? Dans la vision qu'il m'imposait, je tentais vainement d'aider et de prévenir les gens de ce qui les attendait. Et toujours je ne voyais que cela : des corps qui s'effondraient. Les corps de ma mère, de mon père. De tous les membres de ma famille, c'était leur mort qui a été la plus dure.

Quant à Itachi, il me dit clairement que tout ce temps, il avait joué (joué!) au grand frère idéal pour s'assurer de ma valeur en tant que ninja. Alors, tout était faux ? Les jeux de notre enfance, les leçons qu'il m'inculquait, sa gentillesse... Tout n'était donc que mirage ?

« Aujourd'hui, tu dois rester en vie. Alors fuis, fuis comme un lâche ! Et ne reviens devant moi que le jour où tu auras le même regard ».

Voilà ses paroles, que je n'oublierai jamais. Elles sont gravées en moi au fer rouge.

La panique et l'incompréhension m'avaient épuisé et je m'évanouis.

Désormais je devais être connu sous le nom du " rescapé " , du " survivant " .

On dit que de l'amour trahi naît la haine la plus virulente.

C'est vrai.

J'avais tellement aimé mon frère, je le considérais comme un modèle à suivre... En une nuit, il avait tout cassé, tout détruit. Mon enfance n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Mon innocence s'était envolée.

Ah il voulait que je devienne fort, que je me mesure à lui un jour ? Aucun problème, j'allais devenir fort, le plus fort qui soit. Il fallait bien cela pour mettre ce traître hors d'état de nuire. Cet être vil et méprisable que j'avais un jour appelé frère.

Le secret qu'il m'avait confié cette nuit-là, le secret du Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan, me fit prendre conscience d'une chose. Ce n'était pas en restant gentiment à ma place, en respectant les règles, que je pourrai venger les miens. Parce que je voulais, je _devais_ les venger, prendre ma revanche sur lui. Et pour cela tous les moyens seraient bons.

Que m'importaient les autres, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei ? Ils ignoraient ce que cela signifiait de tout avoir, et de tout perdre en une nuit. Ils ne savaient pas la douleur du manque, la souffrance de la perte.

Je n'avais pas seulement perdu mes parents, j'avais également perdu mon grand frère.

Que je tuerai de mes propres mains.

Et, pour cela, j'étais prêt à plonger dans les ténèbres les plus noires. Acquérir le plus de puissance possible, quitte à perdre mon âme.

Cette noirceur, cette obscurité... c'était cela, ma voie du ninja.

 


End file.
